


Kinktober Day 6: Hard Vore

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Eating, Hard vore, Other, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 6 PromptHard VoreA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 6: Hard Vore

Nuri caught the familiar scent on the wind long before he heard the approach of the human entering his domain. It was easy to recognize; he never forgot a scent when it came to humans who either caught his attention or … in this case, his scorn. He lifted his head from where he’d been dozing lightly, waiting for the appearance of the inevitable shadow at the mouth of his cave. It was a familiar shape. He should have expected that his guest would show up sooner or later, though he hadn’t necessarily had a time frame of when he’d show his face.  
  
Josh had been his friend once, and he’d had no problem with the human. Though they hadn’t been incredibly close, like many of his two-legged allies, he’d had a natural respect for him; that had ended when Josh had betrayed him, of course, though it seemed that the human was none the wiser that the dragon was fully aware of that betrayal. It would have been hard for him to pick up on it, given that the human had _thought_ he’d been sneaky about it-- however, Nuri was no fool and he was rather keenly aware of what the human had tried to do behind his back.  
  
The revenge he’d been planning was a long time in the making, given he’d not seen Josh in quite a while; though he had no plans set in stone for what he planned on doing, he now knew he had been presented with a completely perfect opportunity to settle that score once and for all. He turned slowly, showing no aggression when the human walked into the mouth of the cave, and Nuri couldn’t help but wonder if this was another betrayal attempt in the making, given Josh’s lack of interest in visiting in the past. Truly, the human must think him to be stupid.  
  
"Hey," the human greeted with a casual smile that the dragon wished sorely to wipe from his features. It was insulting for him to show up and pretend he had done nothing when Nuri knew quite intimately of his betrayal. "It's been a while. How have you been?"  
  
As sorely as Nuri wanted a swift revenge, he knew that being too obvious with his fury would only serve to chase away the other. He had to be careful with his choices, and so, he lowered his head and feigned pain.  
  
"I have been better," the dragon replied, grumbling low as he watched the look of surprise, and surely faked concern cross Josh's expression.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Josh asked, clearly putting on the airs of being a good friend, worried for the health of the other even though Nuri knew this to be fake now. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
“Something that I’ve eaten recently has not agreed with me,” Nuri replied, lifting his head with a low sweep of his tongue, as if trying to dislodge something from the back of his maw that might be causing him grief. The low rumble he gave afterwards suggested he was unsuccessful, as he might have been in every attempt already so far. “I believe I’ve got a bone or some shard or something wedged in the back of my jaw. It’s been causing me… considerable discomfort.” Much like Josh’s presence. “Can you assist me, old friend?” He asked, the sharpness of his gaze falling on the human, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of Nuri’s knowledge of his scheming.  
  
The human gave a gracious gesture, nodding quickly as he approached—none the wiser that he was playing right into the dragon’s plan. “Of course, my friend.” it seemed the more he used those old nicknames of ‘friend,’ the more he relaxed around the dragon, just what Nuri wanted. As the massive dragon shifted, he moved down to open his mouth wide, putting his teeth on display, the massive rows of sharp spikes sending some sense of apprehension through Josh. Still, the human had made a commitment to help the dragon to pass off his intentions as good and well meaning, and with a step up against the dragon’s jaw, he lifted himself into his mouth to try and get a better look at whatever was ailing the other.  
  
The damp, sticky cling of his saliva trailed up from his hand where he placed it against the middle of Nuri’s tongue for balance, and the dragon let out a low rumble, satisfied with the taste of the human without even trying to sample—yet. Josh shifted nervously, finally reaching the back of the dragon’s mouth as he squinted in the dim lighting of both the cave and the stretched jowls around him. He was just tall enough that one leg stuck out as he laid flat, trying to get a better glimpse of anything stuck behind his massive back teeth, and Nuri knew that was the perfect start for what he had in mind. Without warning, Nuri bit down, a growl rising from the back of his throat as his teeth shredded the soft skin of Josh’s calf. The skin popped like a balloon under pressure with the first bite, filling his mouth with the taste of mortal blood. Nuri could feel Josh’s scream reverberate through the cavern of his mouth, the sound of agonizing pain sweet to his ears even if it came from within him.  
  
“Traitor,” he snarled low, not opening the prison-like grip of his teeth as he merely bit down harder, feeling the resistance of the bone against his sharp incisors, the blades of his fangs having already cut down through the layers of skin and muscle with little to no trouble at all. “Did you truly think that I would not find out?” There was the sharp little prick of the human’s nails desperately grasping at his tongue, doing anything to try and get the dragon to lessen his bite to no avail. Nuri had devoured far more powerful creatures than a measly human, and the efforts to scratch and claw at him from within were laughable. As punishment for it, though, he clamped his teeth closed. With a sharp crack, not unlike a toothpick snapping, the bone of the human’s leg broke and the limb severed from the rest of his leg.  
  
Though he was not _entirely_ familiar with the greater builds of humans, Nuri was entirely aware that this meant that he would start bleeding out much faster. Though he had no intention of letting Josh go from the cave, he didn’t want his suffering to end _too_ quickly. It would be a punishment that followed him to the afterlife, and even though he could feel Joshua banging against the roof of his mouth, smothered by the press of tongue at his back, driving him upwards against the steady ridges that lined that same mouth roof, he had no intention of fully opening his mouth any time soon.  
  
Instead, he adjusted his teeth, flexing and grinding against his jaw and rolling the individual on his tongue until he could feel another limb caught between his back teeth. This gave the same satisfying pop sensation as the skin punctured, and another muffled scream echoed out behind his teeth. With the pale enamel bared, quickly stained by the red of blood seeping through his fangs, marred by the blood from the now severed lower leg as well; he’d consume that later, once his intentional punishment was over. The length of Josh’s arm was still trapped in his back teeth though, and rather than severing the limb, he chose to bite down on it much more slowly, grinding his jaw forward so he could slowly crush the extension of his limb in the process. Judging from the sudden flail of the body against his tongue, it was far more painful than a simple sharp amputation, given that Josh could feel every slow crack and grind of the teeth ripping through his flesh and stretching it.  
  
“I’m sorry!” scream Josh within, realizing now that the dragon had known about his actions all along. “Please! Forgive me, I’m sorry-” he sobbed, loud enough and desperate enough for the dragon to relish in every word spoken. Nuri knew, of course, that the pleading was all out of fear and fear alone rather than any genuine regret. A fake apology if he’d every seen one, but he wasn’t at the disposition to even consider forgiving him even if the apology had been real.  
  
“You’ll serve as a lesson to anyone who tries the same,” the dragon replied instead, growling around him as he worked his body along his tongue to get the words out, feeling how it jostled the human’s body, putting more pressure on the trapped arm and making Josh bounce in agony as he tried to keep close to were he was pinned, tugging fruitlessly at the arm trapped while struggling to try and find a way to put pressure on the nub where his full leg had once been. Nuri clenched his jaw again, greeted with a variety of cracks as the bone in Josh’s arm splintered in several places under the weight. The dragon finally released the mauled am back to the human, feeling him cradle it in the small space of his mouth. There was a brief moment of bitter salt that hit his tongue in the midst of the sharp, irony tang of blood, and that alone told him that the human was sobbing in either terror, agony, or a delightful mixture of both.  
  
For a moment, he dipped his head forward, seeming like he would possibly drop the pathetic man forward and free him. Blood dripped from his maw, mixed with the heavy slick of saliva dripping through the thin spots between his fangs, and his tongue worked the man forward so his stubbed leg and his in tact one, framed by the trousers that had gotten ripped from the grinding in his fangs when he’d caught his arm and pinned it. It was the process of almost ‘spitting’ the human out that caused Josh to go still in his mouth, praying and hoping that the dragon would drop him before he wound up bleeding out.  
  
To his shock, though, Nuri spitting him out stopped when the dragon reached his hips and belly. The low grumble deep within his chest started once more, and without warning, he jerked his head up suddenly, tossing Josh into the air like a rag doll. He could see the shock register over the man’s face as his own eyes flared wide with threat, just in time for Josh to land hard down on his open mouth, his lower teeth like a series of spikes as they drove into his side running down his chest and hip, sliding easily between his ribs and along his side, his injured arm flopping uselessly out of the way to pour another small river of blood back against his tongue from where it lay in the dragon’s mouth.  
  
Rather than scream this time, Josh gave a breathless wheeze, unable to scream for the sudden puncture of his lung from one of Nuri’s sharper incisors. Nuri realized now that he had effectively silenced those whining, desperate protests—which wasn’t _quite_ as fun as listening to Josh scream and beg for mercy. It made the decision to end his toying a little easier, though he certainly planned to end it with a flash. Considering the human was already practically impaled on his teeth, with a sudden, sharp snap he brought his top teeth down as well, popping the man’s rib cage like a grape underneath his powerful bite. The gurgle that slipped from Josh’s lips was the last _real _sound that the ruined human could make, as the blood slipped up through his punctured, crushed lungs and burst from his lips. From there, all Nuri had to do was chew; he wanted Josh as little more than a bloody, gooey paste from the moment he felt his heart stop beating in his mangled chest, with the only exception being his dismembered leg and foot on the cave floor nearby.


End file.
